The DNA Test
by Bibliophile224
Summary: What if: At the end of City of Ashes, Jace and Clary had a DNA test done? What would it prove? Happily ever after or depression...J/C


**This is what I think should have happened in City of Ashes…the DNA test that should have been done when they first thought Clary and Jace were brother and sister…**

Clary came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed, thinking of Jace. She hadn't seen him in the week it had been since the battle with Valentine on the river when they had all almost died. In her defence she had been confined to the couch watching old cartoons and eating chicken soup, not just avoiding him. Which, in all honesty she had been, but now she had an excuse. Now Jace had been calling non-stop all day, but she couldn't face what she knew he had to say. He was going to tell her that the test concluded what they had already known. And it would break her heart.

Magnus had taken DNA from both of them immediately after the battle. He would personally run the test, as he said that human labs made too many mistakes to be trusted with such an important matter.

So he had swabbed the insides of both their cheeks and put them away to be tested at his home. He took multiple samples so that he could test and re-test the results to be absolutely positive. Once everyone was going home, he had also gone to the hospital and taken DNA from Jocelyn, just as an extra precaution.

_A lot of good it will do_, Clary thought. She knew the tests would all say that Jace was her brother, and that they could never be together in the way they both secretly wanted. As a young couple in love. She sighed, wiping away the tears as they trickled down her face.

She heard her cell phone vibrate again. She sat up and grabbed it off her nightstand, sighing again when she say his name flashing across the screen. The tears came faster, blinding her as she tossed the offensive phone across the room.

It wasn't fair for her to find the one she loved, only to have him just out of reach. It was disgusting, she knew, to think of her brother that way. For what felt like the thousandth time, she wished that she felt about Jace the way she felt about Simon, and vice versa. She wanted so badly to be in love with Simon, to be happy with him, and only have brotherly feelings for Jace. Why was that so much to ask?

She lay down again, burying her face in her pillow to stifle the sobs that threatened to take over. She did not want to wake Luke sleeping in his room across the hall. She never wanted anyone to see her like this, wishing this pain would go away or for it to kill her.

She lay there thinking, wishing more than anything that the DNA test could prove they were not brother and sister, or for her not to _care_. To not love him this way. She could only imagine what her mother would think when she woke up, learning that her Jonathan Christopher was alive and away from his father, only to learn that her daughter was in love with her brother. It would kill her, just as it was killing Clary.

She could still faintly here her phone buzzing in the corner of her room on top of the pile of clothes that had, unfortunately, comforted the fall enough for the phone not to break. The tears continued to pour down from her eyes like a rain storm, her eyes visualizing his name flashing across the screen.

Why, oh _why_ wouldn't he leave her alone? Wasn't this hard for him, too?

Crying harder than ever at the thought that maybe it wasn't hard for him, but maybe a relief, she heard a faint tapping. She looked around her room, her eyes finally settling on her window. A scream bubbled in her throat, and she opened her mouth to let it loose when she saw the intruders face. Jace.

She shot out of her bed and stumbled over to the window. Pulling it open, she jumped out of his way as he climbed through. She felt the cool air hit her, making her shiver. It was freezing! What on earth was he doing out in the cold, and coming to see her? She looked into his face, shocked and confused.

"What are you doing here? It's almost midnight!" she still looked at him incredulously.

"I had to tell you something, and you haven't been answering your phone." He was shivering and his teeth had started to chatter as well.

"It couldn't wait until morning?! Jace you're freezing! Come sit down," she pulled him toward her bed and sat him down. She then ran into the hall, grabbing a spare blanket from the closet. She ran back into her room and closed the door. "Why did you feel the need to risk getting yourself sick just to come and tell me something? If this is about the DNA test, you didn't have to come all this way just to tell me something we already knew! How did you even _get_ here!?"

He had been sitting silently, wrapped in the blanket she had tossed him, listening to her rant out her questions and waiting for her to run out of breath. All he could do was watch her, seeing her mad at him – she looked so cute angry. Like a little kitten who thinks she's a tiger. Her face was flushed as she demanded to know why he needed to see her. Couldn't she figure it out?

"Clary, I came here in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold, risking a cold, unable to wait until tomorrow morning because I had to tell you something _very_ important that we _didn't_ already know!"

That stopped her short. "What do you mean 'something we didn't know'?" She started to panic. "Has something else happened? Is everyone ok? Did Valentine–"

"–he hasn't done anything, Clary." He cut her off. "Everyone is fine, nothing has happened, I just–"

"Then why did you come now! Why couldn't you leave me alone? Can't you see how hard it is to be around you?! I just want–"

"I need to TELL YOU SOMETHING!" he shouted, having lost his patience with her. She looked shocked at his outburst, and looked to the door. They both listened, but they could still hear Luke's snores in the other room.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked quietly. He did not say anything, only reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to her, his eyes lighting up. "Read it. Now."

Confused, she unfolded it and read the printed title. It was the results for the DNA test. "Jace, I already know that we are–"

"Read it!" he repeated. She looked back at it and read it through this time.

And then read it again with shaky hands. And a third time, with the tears building once again.

She looked up from the paper and stared at him. "Is this for real?" It was too good to be true.

Jace stood up. "It's true," he said, pulling the paper out of her hands and tugged her closer, cupping her face. He smiled down at her. "We are not brother and sister. I am not Jocelyn's or Valentine's son. The best bet would be that I really _am_ a Wayland, and a mistake was made a long time ago. You're not my sister."

He kissed her. They both poured the love they had for one another into that kiss. Clary's arms came up and around his neck, while he put is arms around her to pull her even closer. When they broke the kiss, they stayed in each others arms, holding onto each other like they were afraid that something else would come to tear them apart. After a few minutes, Jace lifted his head from her hair.

"I have never told anyone this, so if I screw it up, don't get too mad at me, ok?" he smiled and took a deep breath. "You…you mean more to me than anything in the world – even more than demon hunting!" he laughed nervously. "um…ok I'm just going to say it – Iloveyou." He mumbled quickly and looked away from her, blushing. Would her tears never end? At least they were happy tears, now.

She smiled up at him and turned his face to look back at her. She lifted herself onto her toes to whisper in his ear. "I love you, too." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I'm never going to let anything come between us again," he vowed, still smiling at her. After hearing her claim to love him back, he felt more confident. "I never want to be without you, Clary. You mean more to me than anyone or anything, and nothing is going to make me stop."

"Me too, Jace. Forever." That was all she could choke out before kissing him again. That night he stayed, cuddling and kissing until they both fell asleep.

**So? Good, bad or ugly? Be honest, I want to know. I really want Jace and Clary not to be brother and sister...and if not my friends and I are going to have a nice little chat with Cassandra Clare....**


End file.
